seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Neo Marines (GoldenOrb)
Neo Marines 'are an organization considered terrorists who were under Zephyr at the Golden Age of Piracy but after the democracy ended and Zephyr died, the Neo Marine system was banned. The party was also the major antagonist section of One Piece: Film Z. After the rise of the Second Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy and his crew discovered the third half of the world. a place where only the residents of the undiscovered stay and the people from the undiscovered half had entered the Second Half, the New World and had learnt the teachings of Zephyr leading to the rise of the Neo Marines again. History The Birth of An Empire After Zephyr had left the Marines, he had gathered his last crew members in the Shichibukai Termission Mission and also a lot of other soldiers to form an organization called the Neo Marines whose goal are to abolish all the pirates in the New World by using the Dyna Stones. The Betrayer Named Shuzo And The Mischevious Scheme ''Apparently copied from the official One Piece Wiki. The Neo Marines were in the New World waiting for further orders from former admiral Zephyr, Ain and Binz were on one of the ships and they were waiting for Shuzo but Shuzo wanted to kill Lily's father who steals food from the World Government and the Marines. Since their policy was to kill all pirates in the New World, Shuzo wanted to kill Lily's father before he got sent to Impel Down. Ain told him if he failed then he would suffer the consequences.3 After a brutal battle against the Straw Hat Pirates, Shuzo and Alpacacino were defeated and detained. They were then arrested by Momonga and sent to Impel Down.45 Zephyr dismissed this, as he was assured of his subordinates' loyalty of not revealing any information.6 In the same moment, they arrive to Firs Island. Confrontation With the Straw Hats and The End In order to steal the Dyna Stones, the Neo Marines attacked Firs Island's Marine Base. After Zephyr's fight with Borsalino, they used a vivre card to locate Zephyr. They eventually located him on the Straw Hat Pirates' ship, and fought the crew. The Neo Marines easily defeated their enemies, and were about to completely destroy their ship, killing all the members of the crew in the process, but the Straw Hats managed to escape on time.1 They then headed to Secon Island, where they fought and defeated the Marines, and planted a few Dyna Stones to destroy the island. In the meantime, Zephyr gave his men a speech about his plan to wipe out pirates, but was interrupted by Monkey D. Luffy, who demanded they return the members of his crew Ain had rejuvenated to normal. Zephyr, Ain and Binz briefly fought Luffy, Zoro and Sanji, but interrupted their battles soon afterwards to evacuate the island.1 The Neo Marines later went to Piriodo, where Zephyr met his former student Kuzan. After a short talk, he set up the Dyna Stones, and waited. The Straw Hats arrived shortly afterwards, and after a long, grueling battle, emerged victorious. Zephyr then sacrificed himself to allow the Straw Hats and his men from escaping an ambush by Borsalino. Ain and Binz were last seen in front of Zephyr's makeshift grave, mourning their leader's death.1 '''Fanon Rebirth After the Straw Hats discovered One Piece and conquered the Grand Line, They reached the end of Raftel and discovered that Earth was bigger than Mars and had a third part while everybody thought that there were only two parts, (Post Grand Lines) and (New World.) The third part also called The Undiscovered had been given aid to their monstrous food chain and bad shelters and the Undiscovered shifted to New World with residents of 2 Billion people. But the Undiscovered had discovered the undiscovered scroll and teachings of Zephyr (lol) and the leader of the Undiscovered, Sarfunkel had decided to continue Zephyr`s legacy and reincarnate the Neo Marine System. With gathering 6 Billion people of Earth from the 16 billion, the New Neo Marines had conquered the New World and successfully captured Monkey D. Luffy betraying him even though they got shelter and food from him and thus Luffy was executed but in peace. Rise of Evil 2 years after Luffy`s execution, a new Neo Marine fleet admiral also known as the Main Leader was Shing Sao, a shitty Chinese emperor. Sao had corrupted the Neo Marines with his foolish and his bloodthirsty idea of taking over the world and enjoying wealth, power and sex by themselves. Present After leading the Neo Marines for 10 years, the Neo Marines were TOTALLY brainwashed by Sao`s idea and became ruthless than a pirate would ever be and thus the Marines literally became worthless until the Silver Age of Piracy begun. Category:Organization Category:GoldenOrb